


Nighttime Confessions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has a nightmare and goes to the one place he feels safe... Dean's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote this a while back, but I just got around to posting it here (procrastination like whoa!) Reviews are my love!

"Dean?" a tentative voice from the doorway snapped Dean out of his light sleep.

 

He sighed low, not loud enough for the hesitant figure currently shuffling into his room to hear. "What is it, Sammy?" he asked tiredly, his hand coming up to rest flat on his abdomen.

 

Sam bit his lip, twisting his fingers nervously in the grey t-shirt he had worn to bed. Dean rolled his eyes, already knowing what was coming. "Sam, dad already talked about this," he said, attempting to sound stern but failing miserably. Shit. "You're fourteen. You have to sleep on your own now."

 

Sam's cheeks flushed and he looked down at his sock-clad feet. "But couldn't we share? Just this once?" he asked. "I... I had a nightmare."

 

Dean scooted over to make room for Sam, a silent agreement. He knew he shouldn't be enabling his little brother's dependency, but part of him secretly missed sharing a bed with Sam, having him warm and safe right beside him. And then there were the other reasons, which he chose to ignore every time they slipped to the surface. For chrissakes, Sam was his *brother* after all.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asked, referring to the nightmare.

 

Sam climbed into the bed and snuggled up against his brother's side. Dean could just imagine John's reaction if he found his two teenaged sons freakin' cuddling, so he tried to push Sam off a bit. It didn't work, so Dean just grunted and let Sam rest against him. Dean knew it was just a customary move Sam pulled when he was scared and wanted to feel protected.

 

"You went away," Sam said simply, burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck. "I was all alone, and you weren't there even after I woke up, so... I panicked."

 

"'S'alright, Sammy." Dean mumbled. "I'm not goin' anywhere." Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss the top of Sam's head, like he used to when they were kids.

 

Sam looked up at him, chewing his bottom lip uncertainly. After a few moments, he leaned up and placed a hesitant kiss on Dean's lips.

 

"Sam, what the hell--" Dean was cut off as Sam's mouth pressed against his again, more insistent this time. After a few moments, Dean knew he should really put an end to it, but it would have been a lie to say he wasn't enjoying it. He lifted a hand and wound his fingers through Sam's mop of dark hair and used it as leverage to bring Sam's face even closer to his.

 

Eventually, they had to break apart for air. “Sammy…”

 

“I love you, Dean.” Sam mumbled, his fear and uncertainty shining through his big green eyes. “I’ve always loved you.”

 

Dean smiled. “I love you, too, Sam,” he said. “Now go to sleep. Dad will be back soon.”

 

Sam nodded, resting his head on his brother’s chest and sighing happily. It didn’t matter to Dean that John would be home in a few hours, drunk as usual, or that he would most likely haul Dean out of bed for letting Sam in his room. Sam loved him--*really* loved him--and that was worth at least a few hours of happiness.


End file.
